Structures such as, but not limited to clamps are often used to support large numbers of wiring bundles, polymeric hoses, metal tubes, and the like which are present, for example, on aircraft, ships, ground vehicles, and industrial equipment. Such clamps are typically formed from plastic or molded rubber and may have an inner metallic frame for support. Over time, vibrations, abrasion, hydrolysis, fatigue, chemical reactions, or combinations thereof result in degradation of the clamps, the supported materials, and any associated connectors. When clamps break due to such degradation or due to shock, the resulting excessive vibration greatly accelerates the degradation mechanisms of the supported materials and connectors. For example, where the supported materials comprise wiring bundles, in extreme cases, clamp failure can result in unsupported wiring bundles swinging against sharp edges, leading to arcing when the conductors become exposed due to abrasion/cutting of the wiring insulation.
It is also known that improper clamp installation may lead to damage of the supported materials. It would be desirable to be able to monitor proper installation of clamps as well as determine when damage has occurred to a clamp or supported materials.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and method which permits easy monitoring of aerospace structures.